strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectre (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Phantom Form |-| Z Ability= Ghastly Grip |-| X Ability= Ominous Matter |-| C Ability= Spirit Orbs |-| V Ability= Phantom's Mask Tips and Trivia * Spectre's weapon name is Ghostwalker. * Spectre's weapon shares the name of a Roblox Limited gear, Ghostwalker: A sword that makes the user's body transparent. * Spectre means Specter (but originally was Spectre), which means a visible incorporeal spirit, especially one of a terrifying nature. * Spectre's C skill may be a reference to Youmu Konpaku, a person who was half phantom and half human who has a plasma-like object half orbiting her. * Spectre's Ghostwalker's glow and transparency increases with how much mana you have. * Touching the invisible walls while in Phantom Form will still damage you. * Spectre's final standard attack will make your Phantom Form leap forward, but will make you lose 0.5 defense during it. As of the 11/16/15 update, Spectre's defense is only reduced by 0.1 during the final attack. * The mana gained for your passive per hit is 4. * Spectre was the first fan-made class to be added into the game, the original creator being JackOfMostTrades. * As of the 11/16/15 update, Spectre has a faster attack animation and higher damage and lowered mana cost for Spirit Orbs. Phantom's Mark also now sets any marked enemy's speed to 0 until they are hit. * Spectre used to be bugged when fighting Siegmund, resulting in instant death if hit by Siegmund, this was fixed in the 16/11/15 update. * Spectre's Phantom Form no longer ignores Siegmund's defence, prior to 16/11/15 update. * There is a bug, where if you aim your click combo in the right spot, spectre's phantom will fly into the air, and then cause you to be launched as well. * It turns out Spectre's Phantom is immune to debuffs, even Anubis's Cursed Field and Tempus's Temporal Stun. Strategies * Having an ambush strategy is helpful for battle! Spectre is known to be a great at ambush, similar to Renegade's strategy, as no one can absolutely predict when Spectre will teleport to you from far away, either by Phantom's Mark or by Ominous Matter and Phantom Form. * Ghastly Grab will stop any runner, so use it when an enemy tries to escape from you. * Finding an area where the body is well hidden and a good distance away, use X and change into phantom form, that way you cannot be harmed (unless fighting another Spectre) and have high DPS. * It is not recommended you fight another Spectre using E, as you'll be extremely vulnerable. * If the opponent attempts to run, use X infront of where they're heading, and switch into Phantom then switch back, this way you can teleport to them. * Spirit Orbs can help protect your body while in Phantom Form, dealing good damage and extremely useful knockback. * The reason why Spectre is classified as a fighter is because Spectre both relies on Phantom Form for ambush and the default standard attack combo to gain mana. Constantly use your standard attacks, as it will be necessary for battle. * Keeping mana at a good level is key. Use Ominous Matter and attack with your human form's basic attack. If the enemy runs, use Z and carry on doing basic attacks and Z. Make sure your mana will be high enough to X and Z (spare mana incase you miss.) *Use Phantom's mark if the enemy has staggered or been stunned, but make sure to mark them with your fourth basic attack. *If you find yourself in a tough situation, put down Ominous Matter and spam Spirit Orbs. The ominous matter will buff your attack giving yourself the advantage. The spirit orbs basically work as a spike attack, because it deals damage to them if they are close enough. Weaknesses * This is a pretty obvious reasons to all players who use Spectre or fought. Spectre is vulnerable when using Phantom Form! ''Attack when Spectre is right in the open and immobile! * Spectre is not capable of fighting well from a range, so staying well away and hitting a Spectre from a distance or continually moving around them is a good way to avoid their attacks. * Remember that Spectre can use Ominous Matter and use Phantom Form to attack you. Try to escape as fast as you can, because Ominous Matter can buff Spectre's Phantom Form and have the ability to not be damaged. * While Spectre can stop you from running, it has no running capabilities either. * If timed correctly, you can deal extra damage to spectre when it is using its standard combo attack. * Try using classes with good mobility so that you can avoid Spectre's ''Ghastly Grip. * Remember that Spectre's abilities cost a lot of mana, so don't expect for Spectre to spam abilities all at once. Category:Fighter Classes